There is a known driving assistance apparatus that allows a vehicle to automatically leave a garage. A vehicle including the driving assistance apparatus is capable of automatically leaving a garage without a driver in the vehicle. There is also a known system that automatically opens and closes a shutter of a garage (see Patent document 1, for example). In a known shutter automatic open/close system of this type, the shutter is opened and closed by operation of a remote control, such as an infrared remote control. In recent years, there has been a proposed system in which a shutter is automatically opened when an accessory (ACC) power source of a vehicle is turned on and the shutter is automatically closed after the vehicle moves away from the garage by a fixed distance.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-271869    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-285878    [Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-230319    [Patent document 4] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-233771    [Patent document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-218669    [Patent document 6] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-67238    [Patent document 7] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-51774